merry ol land of oz
by monkeemama1985
Summary: Sequel to monkees in oz
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: decided to make a sequel to monkees in oz, hope eeveryone will like it so I know whether or not to continue with it or not.**

**Merry ol' land of oz (sequel to monkees in oz)**

**Chapter 1**

**Hours after Stephanie had returned home in a cloud of smoke, the lion scarecrow, tin man flying monkees and the gate keeper were standing in the middle of the wizard's Castle staring at the spot where the young girl once laid.**

**"So, what happens now?"asked Micky the lion**

**"Well, there's no more wizard Thanks to you and monkee #2 so somebody has to run this city. "said scarecrow Mike**

**"Why don't you do it?"asked tin man Peter**

**"I'm just a scarecrow, I don't know nothing about running an entire city."scarecrow Mike sighed**

**"Somebody has to take the job because, if word gets out that there never was a real wizard m things could get pretty ugly."said gate keeper Davy**

**"Exactly how ugly are we talking?"asked monkee #2**

**"You used to work for the wicked witch right?"said gatekeeper Davy "well, imagine something even uglier than that."**

**"Is that even possible?"asked monkee #4**

**"In oz anything is possible."said monkee #3**

**Trying to figure out who the new wizard should be, the only one quiet during the whole thing was the tin man, who finally decided to speak up with the solution to everyone's problem.**

**"I'll do it. "said tin man Peter "I'll be the new wizard."**

**"What do you know about giving advice?"asked Micky the lion**

**"Now hang on a minute lion, maybe we should give him a chance since a live being is better than some old dummy."said scarecrow Mike**

**"If you really want the job, it's yours. "said gate keeper Davy**

**"So I guess this is it then, we all go our separate ways?"said Micky the lion**

**"Sure looks that way to me."said scarecrow Mike**

**"Where does that leave us?"asked monkee#2**

**"We'll find something to do, it just may take a while."said monkee#1**

**Watching sadly as his new friends turned to walk away, the tin man called out to all of them and asked them to stay with him in the castle. **

**"Hey guys, you don't have to leave. " said tin man Peter**

**"What are you getting at shotgun?"asked scarecrow Mike**

**"I was just thinking that all of you, could stay here in the castle with me, so you'd have a place to live. "Said tin man Peter**

**"Hey that's a great idea."said Micky the lion**

**"That sounds fine for y'all, but what about us?"asked monkee #1**

**"You can stay here too. "said tin man Peter**

**"But what good are four overgrown flying monkees?"asked monkee#4**

**"Well, what else can you do?"asked tin man Peter**

**"Well, we like to fool around with music, so I guess we could do that while living here. "Said monkee #3**

**"What do you think?"scarecrow Mike asked gatekeeper Davy**

**"It couldn't hurt to have all of you stay."said gatekeeper Davy**

**"It's settled then, everyone stays. "Tin man Peter said happily**

**With everyone now settled to live in the castle, all they had to do was try to make sure that everything winds up working out. Realizing that they never would have become friends if it wasn't for Stephanie, the eight of them could only hope that she made it home safely and hoped to someday see her again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: okay for those of you who don't remember who the flying monkees were, here they are:**

**Monkee#1:Mike**

**Monkee#2:Micky**

**Monkee#3:Davy**

**Monkee#4:Peter**

Merry ol land of oz

Chapter 2

(The monkees pad)

After waking up in her room, Stephanie wondered if she in fact had been dreaming of being in oz, or if it all actually did happen. It wasn't until she felt the lump on the back of her head, that she had to have been dreaming.

Climbing out of bed, Stephanie stepped out into the hallway, and saw that the pad was still in a mess and could hear the sound of the guys trying to figure out how much damage to their instruments the freak storm had done.

"Alright, we need to figure all this stuff out."Mike sighed

"We could always do comedy. "Micky suggested as he held the broom like a microphone

"Micky, we've all heard your jokes and, I don't think that's such a good idea."said Davy

"Okay, if we need money, we could always let Davy look for a job at the circus since they're always hiring midgets."said Micky

"He's always picking on me because im short. "said Davy

"You guys, arguing never solves anything, I don't understand why you can't just set aside your differences."said peter

"All of y'all need to knock it off so we can clean up this mess."said Mike

Heading down the steps, Stephanie carefully avoided the mess, and decided to see if they wanted some help.

"Do you guys need a little bit of help?"asked Stephanie

"What are you doing out of bed?"asked Mike

"Mike, I'm fine, it's just a little bump. "Said Stephanie

"We're worried about you steph, you've been out of it for two days remember?"said Micky

"Actually, I don't remember much about anything."said Stephanie

"Which is why you should be in bed. "said Davy

"I think I understand now, you guys think I'm going crazy over what I went through while unconscious, like you said I was."said Stephanie

"Steph, sometimes dreams can be so real that you think they're actually happening, but they're just dreams and nothing more."said Peter

Backing away from the guys, Stephanie ran upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door as she slid down to the floor, Stephanie, kept going over in her mind the whole experience of oz in her head and began to question if it in fact did happen or if it was nothing more than just a dream like they all keep telling her.


End file.
